


Every Night That Summer Just To Seal My Fate

by kycantina



Series: kakairu week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Friends To Lovers, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Five freaks, one highway, Kakashi thinks as they load up the car. Young and stupid, if they can make it out of his driveway without the car falling apart it would be a miracle.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480859
Kudos: 24





	Every Night That Summer Just To Seal My Fate

Five freaks, one highway, Kakashi thinks as they load up the car. Young and stupid, if they can make it out of his driveway without the car falling apart it would be a miracle. Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka thrown in for good measure. To be honest, none of them know where they’re going, can hardly find their way to the grocery store, much less across the country. This had been their plan since freshman year: leave after graduation under cover of darkness, take a midnight train going anywhere. The thing is, the only trains running through their town are coal hauling and the sun is nearly up at this point, too much caffeine and packing and whispered arguments. Kakashi glares at the cornfields that seem to surround everything in their one-stoplight town, wondering how long it will be before he can turn off the music (Kurenai makes the playlists, they all put up with them), roll up the windows, throw a blanket on and sleep. The house is always far too empty for him, even when he has people over. It’s impossible to sleep, but it’s not like Kakashi really tries too hard. 

They reach a point where both Gai  _ and _ Asuma are satisfied with the state of the car (it’s difficult to pack for when you don’t know where you’re going, especially with five people), and Kakashi is far too happy to slip into the SUV’s backseat, toss on his favorite sweatshirt, even though it’s May, and Iruka is all too happy to join him. “Are you okay?” He asks skeptically, concerned. “You look tired.” They don’t know each other as well as they want to, maybe this trip has some purpose after all. 

“Always tired. It’s been that kind of year.” Kakashi replies with a sigh, turning to face him. “You?”

“Yeah.” Iruka tugs his hair out of its ponytail. “I’m just trying to get myself through this summer. College will probably be better, you know? Konoha University is a top twenty in Education.”

“Education major?” He asks, ignoring Kurenai when she gets in the car after them, promptly falling asleep. The car starts, somewhat miraculously, and they roll out of the driveway.

Iruka shrugs. “I like kids. And third grade math isn’t that hard.”

Kakashi huffs a little laugh. "Easy for you to say. Met any third graders recently?"

He rolls his eyes. "Right. What about you then, Mr. Prodigy?"

"Same, KU. Who knows what I'll end up doing though; it's not like I didn't think about dropping out every day this year."

"You'll be okay, there's no point in worrying about it yet. For all we know, the car will break down in the middle of whatever back road shortcut Gai's found and we'll never be seen again." Iruka pulls a blanket out from behind Kakashi, lets it settle across both of them, and for the first time, Kakashi notices how  _ tired _ Iruka looks, and he can't help but smile, just a little. Kindred spirits maybe, something along the lines of understanding. Iruka doesn't mind when Kakashi settles against him, chin tucked against his shoulder blade as the sun begins to rise.


End file.
